Weihnachten mit Charly Brown und Snoopy
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Kurz vor der Entbindung und mitten während des Weihnachtstrubels gönnen sich Stiles und das Rudel einen Nachmittag der Ruhe. (Spielt nach "Aber bitte mit Eis!")


**Titel: **Weihnachten mit Charly Brown und Snoopy  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom: **Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** G  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Freundschaft/Familie  
**Warnungen: **AU, Mpreg  
**Inhalt:** Kurz vor der Entbindung und mitten während des Weihnachtstrubels gönnen sich Stiles und das Rudel einen Nachmittag der Ruhe.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**A/N: **Geschrieben für meine X-Mas-Karte von de_bingo auf Livejournal. Diese FF ist Teil meines Klischee-verses und gilt für das Prompt „Das perfekte Geschenk." Zu dem zeigt der Titel auch, dass ich mich etwas durch das Design meiner Bingo-Karte inspirieren ließ. ;-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1.165 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Weihnachten mit Charly Brown und Snoopy**

Es war der 20. Dezember und so wie viele Tage zuvor in den letzten Monaten saß Stiles auf der Couch, während er dem Treiben des Rudels zusah. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte, weswegen sein Blick wieder zu Isaac und Scott wanderte. Diese versuchten gerade ihre letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einzupacken, bevor der Rest des Rudels nach Hause kam.

Obwohl nur noch wenige Tage bis Weihnachten waren, hatten beide es bisher verschwitzt sich Sorgen um die Geschenke zu machen. Zum Glück kannte Stiles jedoch seinen besten Freund und hatte schon eine Art Hilfsliste erstellt gehabt. Es war nur eine kleine Liste mit möglichen Geschenken, die der Rest des Rudels erfreuen würde, aber nach den mehr als stürmischen (aber natürlich trotzdem vorsichtigen) Umarmungen von Scott und Isaac waren diese Beiden wohl wirklich am Ende ihres Latein gewesen.

Das Gleiche schien für Jackson gegolten zu haben, der ihm vor einigen Tagen gestanden hatte, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was er Lydia schenken sollte. Aber auch da hatte Stiles einen Rat bzw. die passende Liste parat gehabt.

Er selbst hatte schon vor einigen Wochen alle Weihnachtseinkäufe beendet, da er wusste, dass ihm bald nicht mehr, nun, die Möglichkeiten des alleine Einkaufens blieben. Wenn gleich, alleine war er schon seit der Nachricht seiner Schwangerschaft nicht mehr gewesen, aber das war ein konstanter Streitpunkt mit Derek, den er nun wirklich nicht ansprechen wollte.

Es sei nur so viel gesagt. Er würde sehr froh sein, wenn es soweit war.

Er liebte sein Baby, dessen Geschlecht er immer noch nicht wusste und auch nicht wissen wollte, aber langsam tat ihm wirklich sein Rücken weh und seine Füße wollte er auch mal wiedersehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass alle diese Klischees über Schwangerschaftsprobleme so wahr waren?

Er wollte nur noch sein Baby in den Händen halten, ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Füßen feiern und einen Nachmittag alleine ohne einen Bodyguard aus dem Rudel verbringen, aber das würde noch einige Wochen dauern.

So in Gedanken darin versunken, merkte er kaum wie die Zeit verging. Erst ein leichtes Anstupsen schreckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen, die ihm zuerst sich selbst, Derek und ihr Baby zusammen gezeigt hatten, bevor sie in den Bereich abgedriftet waren, der ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Mit leicht roten Wangen, da er wusste, dass fast jeder seiner Rudelgenossen riechen konnte wovon er eben geträumt hatte, blickte er nach oben und sah... direkt in die Augen, die ihm früher solch eine Angst gemacht hatten und nun nur noch sein Herz höher schlagen ließen.

Voll Zärtlichkeit blickte Derek ihn an und ohne das Stiles es verhindern konnte, oder wollte, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln auf. Ein Lächeln, dass das von Derek spiegelte.

Sekundenlang starrten sie einander an, während Dereks Hand leichte Kreise auf Stiles Bauch entlangfuhr. Es war eine Position, die sie in den letzten Monaten so oft eingenommen hatten, und doch war es jedes Mal aufs Neue für Stiles perfekt.

Obwohl er noch so jung war und er sich nie hätte ausmalen können, dass sein Leben mal so aussehen würde, war es einfach perfekt für ihn.

Erst ein leises Kichern riss sie beide aus diesem, nun ja, Zauber könnte man es nennen, wenn man etwas kitschig sein will, was Stiles jedoch nicht ist, weswegen er es simpel seine und Dereks Zeit als Pärchen und nicht als Alpha-Pärchen nennt.

Als er sich umblickte, registrierte er erst was in den letzten Minuten, wo er so in seinen Gedanken versunken war, passiert war. Das ganze Rudel saß inzwischen um ihn und Derek herum.

Lydia und Jackson teilten sich den Sessel und schmiegten sich nicht nur aneinander, weil sie sich das Popcorn teilen wollten.

Währenddessen lag Scott auf dem Boden, mit seinem Kopf in Allisons Schoß, die sich an die Couch gelehnt hatte und mit ihren Fingern durch Scotts Haar fuhr.

In der zweiten, kleineren Couch lümmelten sich Isaac, Boyd und Erica, wobei letztere ihre Füße in Isaacs Schoß hatte, und gleichzeitig in den Armen ihres Freundes lag.

Und obwohl sie alle gerade eher miteinander beschäftigt zu sein schienen, sah Stiles doch die versteckten Blicke, die sie ihm und Derek zu warfen. Sie konnten lügen und leugnen wie sehr sie es wollten… sie alle waren froh, dass er und Derek zusammen waren und bald ein Baby bekamen. Er brauchte sich nur an all ihre Verkupplungsversuche erinnern um sich dessen sicher zu sein.

Darum störten ihn auch diese Blicke nicht mehr. Genauso wie er auch nicht wütend über Peters kleines Lachen sein konnte. Obwohl so viel metaphorisches und echtes Blut zwischen ihnen geflossen war, hatte Stiles in den letzten Jahren Peter akzeptiert und irgendwann war dann auch die Angst gewichen. Egal wie schwer es ihm und Lydia gefallen war…

Inzwischen war Peter ein echter Teil ihres Rudels und freute sich fast genauso wie Stiles Dad auf dem Nachwuchs. Obwohl Stiles es nur durch Dereks Erzählungen und den gelegentlichen Einblicken in Peters Gedanken erahnen konnte, wusste er, dass sein Kind nicht nur auf seiner Seite einen Großvater haben würde. Selbst, wenn dieser eher ein Großonkel war.

Doch dies schien ihn nicht zu stören. Nicht, wenn Stiles die Gespräche zwischen Peter und seinem Vater am Küchentisch mit seinen neuesten Ultraschallbildern richtig deutete. Peter und sein Vater schienen einfach nur glücklich zu sein wieder eine richtige Familie um sich herum zu haben, als sie ihn und Derek beide mit einem Grinsen (Peter) und einem sanften Lächeln (Dad) bedachten, bevor sie sich zusammen auf das andere Ende von Dereks und Stiles Couch setzten.

Das ganze Rudel war um ihn herum und im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Ohne Anspannung durch Streitereien oder Probleme von außen konnten sie in Ruhe diesen Moment im weihnachtlich geschmückten Haus genießen.

Schön und vollkommen bunt, obwohl Lydia eigentlich was ganz anderes gewollt hatte, stand der Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, während der Duft der Plätzchen, die Allison und Isaac vor zwei Stunden gebacken hatten, immer noch das Haus einhüllten.

Es war ein Moment wie er perfekter nicht sein konnte.

Es war ein Moment, in dem sich Stiles fragte was er getan hatte um solch ein Glück zu verdienen.

Doch dies war eine Frage, die er nie offen aussprechen würde. Stattdessen war er einfach zufrieden ein Leben zuführen wie er sich es nie hätte ausmalen können und doch so vollkommen perfekt für ihn war.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem kleinen Kuss für Derek kuschelte er sich vollkommen in die Arme seines Gefährten und schaltete mit einem Klick den Fernseher an um den Beginn einer Tradition einzuleiten, die er schon mit seinen Eltern geteilt hatte und jetzt mit dem Rudel fortführen wollte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er wieder eine Familie finden würde, mit dem er diese Erinnerung teilen könnte. Doch als er zusammen mit seinem Vater, Derek, ihrem ungeborenen Kind und dem Rest des Rudels verfolgte wie Charlie Brown mit dem Rest der Peanuts Weihnachten feierte, wusste er, dass ihm schon lange vor Weihnachten jemand sein perfektes Geschenk gebracht hatte.

Eine neue Familie.

Ende


End file.
